Love At First Sight
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: "The reason I'm telling you this, I don't know. But never have I open up and ask for help like this before. I saw the look in your eyes had showed determination yet hesitation but something had said I'm willing to take a chance."  Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know that I did post this story already and I really didn't like how the outcome of it looked. It's mostly because I rushed on it and really didn't know how to start the story. It's really hard to start something that barely hasn't started so I'd like to thank the two people that took the time to review the first version of this story. Along with the alerts and favorites. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally & Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

The boredom in our eyes kills ever imaginative thought. Like an untouched paper, scribbled random words, then later throne out to its existence. The creative juices supposedly flowing throughout our minds have been sucked out. Kind of like a black whole sucking all that is left in the universe existence.

It had all started with a regular gig Dez and my manager Dylan had set up to help create a bigger publicity for my fame. As my dreams start to reach their silver lining, they have been held back by an unexpected twist. What might it be? Composition.

It was clear to us all that I for one cannot produce such artistic language to fit perfectly in a melody. Our conversation went on and on and on…

"_Look Austin. The crowd needs more than just covers. They hear the same old crap on the radio, let alone you. You got to step up your game. Your chances of becoming a famous rock star is a billion to –"_

"_Dylan I get it! No need to repeat it over and over. I figured at some point everyone would get tired. I just expected it would have lasted a bit longer. Yeah and thanks buddy for your words of encouragement." I respond sarcastically. Our frustration is getting to the best of our abilities. Instead of focusing on solving the issue, we were focusing on who would take the blame. A bit melodramatic but it's the truth._

"_There really is only one solution into all this. We could hire someone to compose for you. I mean it can't be as hard right?"_

"_Dylan, if a person can compose a song of their own, I don't think they would share it to some stranger to take all the credit. It's worth a try but with the kind of crowd we're facing now in days, it's pretty far out for a composer to do such thing."_

"_True but-"_

"_It's not that I don't want to but if we do think about it, who would? And how exactly will we pay them. We barely make money from the gigs, let alone pay for a composer." We had both stood up heading out the door to the kitchen where Dez has once again become distracted with non other than…food."_

"_Never know buddy. Let's talk about this later. Got the call from the mother."_

Since then, Dez and I have working on composing a song. But all that have resulted to crumpled pieces of paper surrounding every part of the room.

"I give up! My head hurts from all this thinking and trust me, this is the most thinking I have done all my life."

"I agree. Hey Dez, wanna head down that new music store and look at some instruments. Might get some inspiration."

"You just want to check out them girls bro."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." As we head down the plaza, our eyes were caught by a billboard sign.

_Attention to all musician's/ singer's/composer's_

_There are auditions being held next month_

_For those who want to be the next hottest star_

_Sign up's are due next week._

_Registration: Go to and enter your name/phone/address_

_Be ready to sing like there is no TOMORROW_

"Austin! This could be your chance in proving your dad wrong." As we stand by the front of the sign, a couple of girls standing a few feet away. Holding the same reaction as I had. But there was one particular face that had stand out from the rest. It had felt as love at first sight only it's not exactly love but curiosity. _Sure it is._ Now is not the time. _Whatever._

As Dez and I walk away, my mind starts to wonder where I might have seen her face once or twice. Dez was talking about some incident that happened early this afternoon. My mind was too preoccupied of the girl back at the billboard. The way her hair flows down her shoulder with a slight smile marked on her face. Hugging her notebook loosely. As if all her secrets were held in that one journal.

As Dez and I reach Sonic Boom, the same girl I had been thinking of was running past us towards the same exact store we were heading. Grasping for air from the short yet tiresome run. She had been apologizing to a man who seems to be her father. Her voice echoes towards my direction. Silencing all noises surrounding our perimeter.

"Sorry dad. Just found another sign near the fountain. It's like calling me or something."

"Ally we've talked about this. The chances of making it-"

"-in the music business is a billion to one. I know. It's not like I'm willing to try out. But something about it is just calling me out to take the chance. To breakdown my standing wall shielding my talents and-"

"Your babbling again sweety. Look, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you 100 percent. But first, watch the store while I check out new delivery."

"Sure thing dad!" I know a bit rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. Her voice chimes…NO. I'm starting to be one of those cheesy guys. Haha… Chessy guy, I just crack myself up! Okay back to focus. Looking for inspiration and direction.

"Austin.. Hel-lo? AUSTIN!" I turn around to find Dez waving at my face.

"What!"

"I've been giving you some ideas and all you've been doing is checking out that…ooooh! Austin's got a crush on the music store girl."

"Her name is not music store girl. It's Ally, well that's what I heard anyways."  
>"Now he's defending her. Sounds like love at first sight buddy! Congrates!"<br>"Dez. I'm not in love. I check out girls all the time."

"Yeah but not like that. You're like hypnotized bro."

"Man your tripping."

"How am I tripping? I know how you look at the ladies but this one is different."

"And.."

"You already know her name before getting the chance to hear it."

"Obviously her dad said it aloud."

"I didn't hear it and I'm sure everyone else much closer didn't hear it either. Which proves that you, Austin Moon, is crushing on the girl."

"Ally. Her name is Al- forget it."

"Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say." As we walk around the store. I come across a particular acoustic. As I was about to grab the guitar in hand, a voice had startled me from behind.

"Please don't touch the instruments. We have a strict policy that only employees are aloud to take off the instruments from the shelf." As she takes off the acoustic from its position, the other guitars surrounding it had fallen out of its place.

"Umm.. I'm sorry. I'm new at this and not use to it.-"

"It's okay. Hope your dad doesn't get mad at you for damaging it."

"Yeah…Wait how did you know about…Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry. I was sort of eavesdropping on your conversation with your dad earlier."

"Oh. So you were checking me out? I see, well as much as I love to go on dates with random strangers, I can't."

"I wasn't asking you out. I actually had interest on the acoustic but now that you mention it, why not?" I see that I caught her off guard with my response.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen. The price of the acoustic is $450."

"Wow. Can I try it out?"

"Knock yourself out… But not literally, I mean go ahead. Just here." As she hands it to me, our fingers lightly brush sending tiny shocks all throughout my arm. As I position the acoustic in my arms, I strum a few simple chords. Showing off a bit on my expertise here and there.

"Are you done? I still have other customers to help." I look around for anyone in need of help and see absolutely no one. Just a bunch of people socializing with one another.

"Everyone's is either sitting down or socializing so technically, I'm the only one in need of your service."

"I have a life too you know."

"Yeah between the hours of 10 AM to 6 PM, it's behind the counter."

"Look, if this is your way of small talk, I'm not interested." She had turned around, walking back to the counter as she writes in her journal. Stopping for a few seconds and continues writing once more. I had nothing to do and I have nothing to lose so I walk up to her and annoy her.

"Whatcha doing."

"Now your imitating Phineas and Ferb. Well isn't that lovely."

"I'm bored. So whatcha writing? You one of those people that write stories?"

"None of your business."

"Diary?"

"Look like I said, none of your bu-"

"bus-i-ness. But you see I'm looking for a composer. I was just hoping to find one here." I said, aimlessly looking around as if the favor was nothing.

"Even if I were, what makes you think I would help you?"

"So your saying you do?"

"Sure. But I'm not doing it for you."

"What if I pay you?"

"No."

"What if I help you clean your store-"

"No."

"Is no your favorite word?"

"No.

"It sure seems like it."

"The answer is still no. Look I know you mean well but I have hopes and dreams of my own that I'd prefer to be kept to myself."

"Why? Nevermind. How about you try playing something?" I said passing the acoustic, that was standing next to me, to her.

"No. Look, if you're here to buy something get it. If not just leave, please."

"Just know that I will be coming back soon."

"Bye!"

"Thanks for your help." I respond sarcastically.

Dez had been sitting in the corner. Watching us from a far. I walk towards him, motioning for him to come to me.

"How did it go? Got digits?"

"No but she composes. I got her to crack and all I need is to hear her or take that precious journal of hers."

"I'm telling you, you got it bad."

"Shut up Dez. I just found the solution to our problem and you choose now to kid around."

"What are you talking about? I always kid around. I'm the kid in kid around."

"No duh Sherlock." We continue our conversation as we walk towards my house.

Still continuing our game of C.O.D. But all throughout the remaining hours of the day, Ally was constantly reminded in my mind. I guess it's love at first sight. But I never would have thought to encounter my soon to be partner quite attractive.

**Author's note: Well I hope this chapter was a bit longer that the previous. I really had great difficulty writing this since I'm not a guy and I don't know how guys think or talk in their minds or aloud so I did my best. I already got a few chapters written. I just need to find the time to get them typed up and ready to update so until then… Please review this chapter! I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWW! :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of those that favorite and alert this story! You don't know how happy I get whenever I receive an email like that. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the two people that took the chance to review this story. Yummaaae and 4dream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

It had been a couple of days since my encounter with Ally. I told Dylan about Ally and had seemed hesitant considering the fact that he had never met her before. But he believed Dez that I have fallen for her. I really don't see the problem why but somehow their words were true. There is just something about Ally that just caught my attention. Maybe it's destiny, trying to play its part in my life.

"It's great that you know her but question. Does she know you?"

"Sort of…Not really…No. But she will today. Not sure when but soon."

"And what makes you confident about that?"

"I want to try and persuade her to join me. We both have something to prove."

"If that's all that you have in common, might as well marry half of the world."

"It's different…It's those '_I can't explain but you'll understand later situations'_."

"Sounds like someone's changing for the girl."

"You guys aren't even taking me seriously. We have less than 5 days to sign up and a whole month to put everything together. How can you not panic?"

"Do you even hear yourself? We signed you up so no big deal. You have an entire month to rehears. In which case, a whole day for you. Look… now that you got part of the solution to our problem, get her to join you. Whatever you want, just do it. Don't question to much, creates more pressure for the both of us."

"And me!" Dez had yelled out of the corner.

"Just get what's her face-"

"Ally." I interjected.

"Right…and do whatever it is you do."

"Okay and how about you and Dez?"

"We will be right behind you watching and supporting."

"So let me get this straight. You made me wait an hour just to hear you guys make fun of me for knowing too much information of a girl I barely met just to come up with a plan that I had from the beginning?"

"Yeah…Pretty much."

"Well aren't you guys little geniuses." We all head out the door and arrive at Sonic Boom. As I look through the store, my eyes lay straight at Ally. As a spotlight hits directly at her position. I waltz in casually minding my business, as I walk towards her direction.

"Good afternoon Ally!"

"It was till you came."

"Oooh cold. But I'm her for business purposes only. You see I heard you were planning on entering the Miami talent search but with the tone of your voice, you had some past experience with it. In which I step in and do that part for you."

"Mhmm… and how exactly do you think I'm actually going to believe, or better yet, agree with this partnership?"

"I have my manager Dylan who will take care of the paper work but before hand, I would need to hear your work of art." I spot her journal in plain sight. As my fingers were about to reach for it, she had grabbed it before me.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

"Not even a peek?"

"Let me think…NO!"

"Why? I know for a fact you have some type of passion in music. I believe in you, don't you? There is nothing to hide with a talent like yours."

"You've never even heard me play or sing. Plus, who are you anyways? It's not usual to share your life story to some stranger. For all I know, you could be planning to kidnap me any minute."

"Why the hell would I do that? Okay how about we start over. Hi my name is Austin Moon and I am a facetuber. Might have heard of my work once or twice?"

"Wait a minute, your Austin Moon! OH MY GOSH you're like….I'm sorry I can't do this. I still don't know who you are and I'm just an employee of my own music store. Now please get something or get out."

"Look it doesn't matter if you know me or you don't know me. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but my father had said the same thing your father had said. Only difference is, he ran out on my mom and I. The reason I'm telling you this, I don't know. But never have I open up and ask for help like this before. I saw the look in your eyes when you faced the billboard sign. Determination yet hesitation but something had said I'm willing to take a chance. I don't mean to pressure you into doing something but hear me out. Just think what your talent can do to you….to the both of us even. With both our talents combined, we could be in Hollywood producing albums and touring the world. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Look...Austin, right? It's great that you care and have very high hope and dreams but I've gone through this process before. I really don't want to go through it again. Having to wait for something that will never come true. It's just too much to handle. Thanks for the encouragement but I can't help you." I turned and walked away. I stop in the middle of my tracks turn around and ask.

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to show your talent to the world."

"I can't… It's a personal reason... I'm sorry." Just like that, my dreams of becoming a huge star are back to a billion to one. The walk back home was slow and depressing. It was hard to accept but its reality and it's what I have to face.

**Author's Notes: Did you guys like it? I know a bit short but it's just those filler chapters to make the story makes sense in the future chapters. I will probably have something for you this Sunday. At the latest, Wednesday but if you review, I promise to have it up as soon as possible! Let's say 15?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Just a bit of Auslly magic for you.**

**-xDreamRealityx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not sticking to the plan of updating but a lot of things were happening and never got the chance to finish typing everything I need up so very sorry about that. Also, I have been changing the title and the summary that I am deeply sorry about. I just really wasn't sure about the summary or how you all might take the story since I haven't been getting as much reviews than I usually get. But it's all good now. **

**I would like to thank all of those that favorite and alert this story:**

**4everyoung, .., summer mosabbeh, ctiger,Faceless Enemy,SwagSettlerx3, Princess Flora33, Amian 4ever, lilsneakymonkey, MaxFanglggyNudgeGazzyAngel, yummaaae, DrakeRider256, bookworm3, hholley, Renaachaan, and Pinegirl14**

**Your support means the world to me! Hopefully your guys will review? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

It had been 3 hours since Austin had offered me to become his composer. Maybe even try to join the competition. At first, it was a bit strange that he had eavesdropped and remembers my every move that day but it had all changed today. It was like those moments that you just met the person recently yet you know so much as if you had known one another for years. There was that special connection that is hard to describe. The words he had said repeat in my mind.

_The look in your eye when you faced the billboard sign. Determination yet hesitation but something had said I'm willing to take a chance._

His words of encouragement had brought me inspiration to create another song. Words slowly come to me. Stop, hiding out of the darkness? No, to deep. I play simple notes all over the piano. Feeling the rhythm and words. I try once more.

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
>Scared to show the world you exist.<em>

By now, I have gotten through the first verse. I struggle to figure out the chorus. The main key of the song. I take a quick break as I chew on a few juicy pickles to help me refresh before resuming to my new creation. I look back to the words Austin had told me again.

'_-willing to take a chance.'_

Words start to come to me. It was happening all so fast.

_Take a chance and break down the walls_

_Oh oh oh…_

It had not been long that I was able to put the pieces together in a perfect melody. Maybe Austin had been right. I'm missing out on all the opportunities given to me. But most importantly, my fear of the crowd. My insecurities get the best of me. The '_what if's'_ questions surround my thoughts. It goes back from middle school. It was the time of the year when the school wide talent show is opens up to those who want to show other's their talent. Trish had somehow put my name on the list. Long story short, I had to perform a song to more than 500 people. People who, if I embarrassed myself, would remind me till the end of our middle school year. It was normal to have butterflies in your stomach, or having the feel of nervousness rise to the point that your mind is paralyzed to do anything. Along with the warm feel of your cheeks. But worst of all, is having to mess up in the middle of a performance. I had started to stutter afterwards and ran off stage. The worst part of it all was the sound of laughter echoes till the end of the day. I guess the memory of it happening again remains in me. Restricting me to move on. No matter how many compliments I receive from Trish and my family, it's not as satisfying unlike one from a stranger. You are never sure if they mean what they say or not. They want to let you hear that whatever you do, they support.

I really don't understand or where I really place myself sometimes which is why I let whatever happens, happens. It feels better to keep in what I create. At least if it weren't as great, I wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment and criticism.

But I feel guilty for not helping Austin out. There's something about him that lighten up my mood after our conversation today. It was comforting to hear his voice band how he makes simple remarks that you can't help but chuckle. These thoughts shouldn't be made…I-I have only known him for a couple of days. But his presence in mind just makes me relax. Like …a crush. Hard to believe since it takes a few more encounters till you find out what you feel about another but he seemed…_different_.

I decide to help Austin with his problem. I really have nothing to lose. I will always be the one behind the curtains as he performs my creations. It is the perfect collaboration. Now all I have to worry about is how I will see him again.

* * *

><p>I told Trish about Austin and how I feel whenever he was around. At least when we were talking the day before. It was a surprise to Trish too of how I had been attracted to a guy so fast. I didn't deny the fact that I fallen so fast. Having personal contact kind of like a best friend type of love story. But there are also those ignorant guys that if you were lucky enough to change, are a heck of a keeper. But excluding the illusions of how I prefer my love story to be, it was unexpected of how Austin magically appear in my life. Especially how a short interaction has made a massive impact on me. I only knew him for less than a day or hour if you were to put the time we had spent together. Yet he had already swept me off my feet. I'm guessing it's one of those <em>love at first sight moments.<em>

I haven't even notice I've been daydreaming too much, to the point that Trish was practically screaming my name for the past minute.

"Ally Dawson!" I zone out of my trance and back to reality.

"I'm fine. Just…daydreaming about-"

"Austin."

"How did you know?"

"Our 12 years of friendship weren't just anything. I practically know so much about you than you think."

"Oh yeah... What's my favorite movie and song right now?"

"Easy. Favorite movie is A Walk to Remember because you think it's the best type of love in the world. Favorite song at the moment is The One That Got Away because of right now, you feel as if you had let go of this Austin guy. Am I right?"

"You got one right. Favorite song…suffices but not for the reason."

"Well if you think about it, I'm still right." After doing what she had said, she was right. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin again. Just wishing he can come back to the store again and negotiate his offer.

As if on cue, Austin walks in the store. His eyes full of desire and fatigue. The looks of his face seem as if he hasn't been sleeping the past few days. I start to worry as I walk up to him with a comforting smile.

"Hey Austin. You okay?"

"Does it look like it? Look I'm sorry for having to be on your case these past few days but I really need your help-"

"I'll do it."

"-and it's real hard to accept this- Did you say okay?"

"Yes. Well technically I said I'll do it but yet I agree with this partnership."

"What made you change your mind?"

"A couple of hours after you left, that last speech of yours got me. How I felt when I saw the billboard sign was right. I was hesitant but determined in a way. I was so inspired that I got to write a song just for it."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Sure. But first, meet my best friend Trish." I motion Trish to come towards us.

"Trish Austin. Austin Trish."

"It's great to finally meet you. Been hearing great things."

"Nice to meet you too…and Ally's been talking about me? Well isn't that a surprise."

"She has the right to know what she misses during the day."

"Sure… So how about that song of yours?"

"Right, well I have my own practice room upstairs. Trish if you don't mind watching the store for me?"

"No problem. Your two lov- I mean partners have fun!" As Austin and I head upstairs, I give Trish the 'don't ruin it' look. I open the door; Austin was stunned to see my private room. Organized from a desk to a collection of guitars, uke, base, and my old grand piano in the center. Along with a fridge and comfortable seats with a matching TV set just for Trish and I comfort.

"This room is amazing. It's a room come true!"

"Well I figured since I have a great passion for music, might as well make a room for it. My house is just upstairs so it's easy to come down here to make all the noises I want."

"It must be fun having to be around such instruments."

"It has its perks but I also help out with the store and teach a few kids the basics. Not much of a deal. Great way to earn money for this room and collage." I said shrugging it off.

"If I had a job, I'd choose this. But besides that, the song."

"Right… Here let's sit by the piano." We position ourselves side by side.

"It might be a bit rough since I just did it last night but I hope you like it." I start to play the intro, feeling the rhythm as my voice collides with the melody. I watch Austin in amusement of my voice or song I had created.

By the end of the song, I had left Austin speechless.

"That was amazing. Are you sure that was all on one night?"

"Positive…I get songs easily through inspiration but not as well when done in pressure which is why I never have control or join contest because I know I won't have the time to create new originals every waking minute of the day. It's just a hobby I do whenever I get the chance."

"Are there others you have done?"

"A lot actually. But most are more emotional kind of those songs a guy, like you, wouldn't be singing."

"It doesn't matter. Can I hear it?"

"Sure. But you should probably get some rest. You look tired and not like you."

"Nah. Knowing that I have a song writer, I'll be able to sleep tonight."

**Author's Note: So that's the end of chapter 3. I already got part of chapter 4 typed up and will be ready but first…..REVIEW! I got a really great idea for another chapter story and might have it going once I get to chapter 6 of this story so watch out for that my viewers! Hope this chapter was a great success!**

**Don't forget (for all those tumblr people out there) to check out our tumblr for Auslly. The link is in my profile under my tumblr. Our Auslly tumblr is infinitemusic23 which is slowly rising to the top, not really. But if you have any request of some Austin and Ally snippets of the previous episodes, you are welcome to ask!**

**Until then…REVIEW….**

**\/**

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

Our jamming session went by real quick. We didn't realize it had been 4 hours since we started. The exhilarating excitement we had for one another's talents come one after the other. We were able to start on a new original and talk more about the competition. We negotiated as long as I had gotten credit for my music; Austin is open to my practice room along with his two friends. I, of course, took the liberty to lock up all the importantly personal items and left those I didn't mind being touched. It was great having Austin by my side. Every minute spent with one another, we learn new talents of one another. It's a friendship I have never made so fast. Sadly, I have fallen for him before we were officially friends. Now I am forced to keep my feelings from him. Now was not the time to get into deeper meaning.

Back to the topic, we were able to create an up- beat song. Something you would have to sing in a party or a song to help cheer you up after a breakup. We haven't come across the title but our lyrics were slowly coming together.

_It's been a really, really messed up week_

_Seven days of torcher_

_Seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went cheating on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quite her_

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la_

We were able to combine both drums and guitar with a side of the piano in its background. It's the first song I was able to create with minor help. Mostly the rhythm, with collision of words. First day, first song and maybe with my first love.

It's hard to tell if it really is love. Considering the facts that we had only known one another for one whole day. But the sparks speak to me. Hard to understand but the feel was right. I guess it's best to keep my feelings to the side. Observe how our relationship plays out before barging in to an unknown atmosphere.

I was too caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize Trish was yelling out my name.

"ALLY DAWSON! CAN YOU HEAR M-"

"Yes! Trish so sorry. It's just…bothering me. It's-"

"hard to not stop thinking about him. Even for the slightest minute. Honey I know but please be attentive. You're close to pouring coffee on someone if it were here right now." I respond with a smirk.

"Whatever. How about I treat us to a cup of hot coco and a movie. Let's say…Easy A?"

"You win!"

"Just right after my shift, I have to close up today."

"No problem. I'll get the stuff ready. I'll be up there if you need anything." I nod and resume to my job. Going around and assisting those in need of service. I was abruptly pulled away from a customer by no other than Austin.

"AUSTIN! What was that for?"

"The talent search gave us a much earlier audition in 3 days. We have to rehearse tonight and plan everything. They said their starting their elimination round until it's down to one."

"Woah, woah. Slow down. I thought the auditions start for another month?"

"It was just a decoy to get those to audition not to worry."

"Well isn't that smart!" I said sarcastically.

"Not really. I mean its kind-"

"I didn't mean it literally. That was sarcasm- never mind." I say walking around the counter and checking around the store for any instruments out of display. Austin was following me at every corner until he grew impatient from all my rounds.

"Well…What are we waiting for?" I turn around wearily.

"We-ll, I kind of promise Trish for tonight to be our movie night."

"Can't you reschedule?" _No_. Oh shush conscience.

"Yeah and make all her hard work worth nothing." I said sarcastically. Guys just don't understand.

"Yeah. It's not that much."

"You really don't get sarcasm do you?"

"What's more important, movie night or the competition?" It's hard to choose from. On one hand I have a great friend who sacrifice a lot and on another I have a responsibility for. _You know you want to be with Austin right now than Trish._ Now is not the time conscience. _Then when is? _Oh you-

"Ally? You still there?" Austin said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh..uhh yeah."

"So what's it going to be?" The way he ask is very straight forward.

"Both! Look how about we work tomorrow?"

"We can't I have a gig all afternoon."

"The day after."

"Another gig."

"Then how will we get all of our practice by tonight?"

"We still have your originals to perfect. Plan out how to perform it."

"You can do that hands down. All on your own, I already gave you a copy and everything. And…What about Trish?"

"I brought Dez and Dylan to watch. Maybe they can do something while we do our thing."

"Our thing?" I couldn't help but giggle inside. The way he had said those words, it was as if we were a something more.

"You know the competition. What else?" _Oh I don't know your undying love for me._

"Oh nothing. But…the guilt." I knew he was on to something but was glad when he brushed it off.

"Please Ally! It's just this one time."

"Sure. It will be one time then another until we do it all the time and-"

"I'll tell her if you want."

"No, no. I can say it. Just watch over the store for me." I quickly run up the stairs and into the room Trish was kind enough to set up.

The guilt was building inside of me. Every step of the way was just eating me alive. She was the one that was always by my side and letting her down. I know it's a bit dramatic but every bond is like glue holding our pieces together. Without it, we'll fall apart. The thing is it might just be this one time but it's bound to happen again and again and I'm afraid to lose such friendship for something as selfish.

I hold myself together. As I slowly open the door hearing it's slow creek noise that catches Trish's attention.

"Hey Ally! You ready to go?" Never have I thought those words to sound so uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank those 2 that reviewed. It means the world to me to receive such positive feedback. I know this is a bit short but the other half will be a lot more extended and a more Auslly than right now. I hope you guys still enjoy my work!**

**Till then…..REVIEW!**

**-xDreamRealityx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank so much for those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Looks like it was a great hit. So thank you so much guys! Hope this was as great the last. Although it's short, it will get better I promise. I'll have an update in a day or two so watch out for that!**

**Thanks to Jess1017, ctiger, LiveLaughLoveRose, Love, ShannonDuffy, bronx2010 for those great reviews! **

**bronx2010 that would be my friend and I blog. Thank so much for watching out our blog. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, and the songs mentioned.**

_Previously on Love at First Sight:_

_The guilt was building inside of me. Every step of the way was just eating me alive. She was the one that was always by my side and letting her down. I know it's a bit dramatic but every bond is like glue holding our pieces together. Without it, we'll fall apart. The thing is it might just be this one time but it's bound to happen again and again and I'm afraid to lose such friendship for something as selfish. _

_I hold myself together. As I slowly open the door hearing its slow creek noise that catches Trish's attention._

"_Hey Ally! You ready to go?" Never have I thought those words to sound so uncomfortable._

**Ally's POV**

I slowly take in air, thinking of a way to tell her gently. Stalling for the longest time I could to make it sound gently as possible.

"Actually… change of plans. Austin and I need to rehears for the first elimination round in 3 days." I said all in a rush. I look up to see her reaction. Her eyes show disappointment, rejection that I never intended to do but had done anyways. The guilt was building in on me as every second passes.

"Oh…I completely understand. I should probably go ahead and get my stuff-"The way she strongly holds herself back from greater rejection. I couldn't stand having to see her like that. I quickly grasp her wrist from moving any further.

"Wait Trish. Please stay. I'm going to be alone with three boys and you know how I get when it's just me with guys like that." I beg, asking for her to stay.

"What am I suppose too do? Just watch you do whatever you musicians do?"

"Well you'll be with Dez and Dylan so no worries!" I knew she couldn't stand mad at me for so long. Not even for 5 minutes. I could see her slowly caving in as every second passes.

"Mmm…Fine. But you owe me big time." _Yes!_

"I promise!" I gave her one big bear hug. Hoping it would get her to loosen up. I quickly ran down the stairs to tell Austin. We agreed to practice upstairs while Trish, Dez and Dylan watch us do out stuff.

Later in the evening, we were able to take a break to eat and freshen up before resuming back to our practice. Trish and Dez were able to stay for the night and Dylan had to go home at 10.

Austin and I continue our rehearsal as we go over two of my originals. Break Down The Walls and Tonight Tonight. It was to prepare for another performance if they asked for more. We also planned out another two songs from other singers such as Without You by R5 and It Girl by Jason Derulo. Songs that Austin can incorporate his dance moves or guitar skills while singing. We also thought of possible scenarios that held plans A, B, C, D, well basically all 26 letters of the alphabet. Possible questions such as future preference and hobbies have been recited. We were done by 10 o'clock and able to create one more song all though really are not relation to both Austin and I but if worse comes to worse, it could be our Team Austin song. Kind of like our team theme song. I couldn't hold in the idea any longer and shared my thought.

"Since were done, why don't we work on one more song?"

"Like?" Austin asked.

"There is this one song that I can't seem to get its verse but a very catchy chorus." I start of by opening up my journal to the page it had been written down on.

"Let's hear it!" We all surround the old grand. Austin and I sit side by side as we combine both our melody and rhyme. The great collision of both instrument and voice collide as one.

"_There's no way I can't do it without you_

_Be there without you_

_Make it without you_

_It's no fun when we're doing it solo_

_With you its like were_

_Getting under_

_Cause I-I…I got it down the stream_

_Cause I…I…I've got it here with me"_

I stop to catch their reactions that held surprise as usual but expected it to be just as great as the rest.

"That was amazing! How do you just magically create songs like this?" Austin asked.

"I really don't know but inspiration just comes and it goes. Plus if I told you my secret weapon, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"Let's just say, it's in born in her system." Trish had added in our discussion.

"I can imagine the music video right now. All four or five of us in a huddle pushing one another yet pulling us back in… I'll need ropes, pie, green screens and a pen."

"What's the pie for?" We all questioned.

"When we finish and celebrate duh!" We all look at each other finally understanding the use of pie.

"This day ended up being a worthwhile day don't you think?" Trish had said.

Oh Trish…You have no idea.

**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? Leave a comment (Review) below and tell me what you guys think. The next chapter will surely be intense. I can promise that! Stay tune and any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**-xDreamRealityx**


End file.
